Absolute Compliance
by Smuttie Jonz
Summary: ONE SHOT. It's the first undercover assignment for young Agent Jennifer Jareau… but she may have bitten something a little too big to chew. Season 2, AU, Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.


Warnings: Mature Content, Drug Use, Explicit Sex, Non-Con (Sort of), Read under your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

 **ABSOLUTE COMPLIANCE**

Or

"How to turn an FBI Agent into a Sex Slave."

Agent Jennifer Jareau was sitting on a big and comfortable white leather sofa, in an enormous, modern and luxurious living room. In spite of all of her training and Jason Gideon's advice, she couldn't help but to be nervous. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she sat stiff as a board, clutching her purse and biting her bottom lip anxiously.

She was also slightly self-conscious with what she was wearing: A simple white dress with spaghetti straps, almost too tight and short for her comfort, along with white high heeled sandals. Her golden mane was tied up in a half ponytail, showing off her beautiful features and the shine of her blue eyes.

She would never use this sort of clothes in normal life, but it was the ideal attire for 'her mission'.

She'd been commissioned by the FBI to help expose the criminal activity of one of the wealthiest entrepreneurs in Florida, Alejandro Garza, who allegedly had links with various Mexican drug cartels and human trafficking, as well as money laundering. Of course, none of that could be proven yet. The handsome thirty-tree year old man was also owner of many legal businesses, including a model agency and real estate, and had Business and Chemistry PhDs. They had been trying to catch him for years, but he was as slippery as an eel.

Through the large window on the opposite side of the room, JJ could see a few girls playing volleyball on the manicured lawn. All of them were extremely young and pretty, and to her surprise, they were wearing bikinis that left almost nothing to the imagination. They seemed to be having fun.

"Miss Maldonado will be with you in a moment," she heard suddenly, to her right. She couldn't help to jump and then blush in embarrassment for being caught spying in someone else's business. But she recomposed quickly and smiled politely to the butler, which previously had opened the door for her and guided her to this place.

"Thank you," she said, thankful that she didn't stammer.

"It's a warm day," the butler remarked with a gracious smile. "Would you like to have a drink? Brandy? Scotch? Or perhaps wine?"

She nodded.

"Orange juice would be just perfect," she replied.

The butler nodded and left, as silently as he had come.

When JJ looked out the window again, she could see that the volleyball game was over. However, there was someone left behind: An olive-skinned girl, now sitting contentedly on top of a towel. To Jennifer's surprise, the young woman suddenly removed the top of her pink bikini, seemingly without a care in the world. Her big, round breasts could be seen in all their glory.

At that time, the girl decided to put some sun cream on her chest, massaging it thoroughly and delightfully, paying special attention to her dark, pointy nipples.

JJ cleared her throat and turned her head uncomfortably, not wanting to be witness of _that_.

A few moments later, the butler came back with her drink. She sipped it without thinking. The juice was deliciously sweet and cold, and JJ started to feel better after having more than half of the glass. Maybe all of this was going to be alright, after all.

Then, she heard heels clicking on the black marble floor.

Veronica Maldonado, Alejandro's 'right hand', was finally approaching. She was his secretary and, some people said, his lover, confident and accomplice too. The plan was for JJ to ask her for a job as a model and, once inside, try and unmask the whole organization.

The young FBI Agent licked her lips and sighed. It was time to start 'her mission'.

Of course, she never imagined what she was going to see next.

Veronica was tall. Even taller with her five inch stilettos. She had cinnamon skin, green eyes and gorgeous, long black hair, loose on her shoulders. Her lips were full and red, almost like an apple.

She was wearing white, too. According to JJ's investigation, it was Alejandro's favorite color. A tight skirt, just above the knee, and a lace blouse… without a bra. She probably wasn't wearing panties either.

Her body was stunning.

Veronica's large, perfect breasts stood out underneath the intricate pattern of the lace top. The skirt embraced beautifully her curved hips. JJ couldn't help but to stare, unwillingly feeling tickles in her crotch as the woman approached with a smile.

"Hello, Jennifer Johnson?" Veronica greeted, her voice husky. She extended her hand toward the blond one, and that was when JJ noticed she had had her mouth agape. She closed it, blushing with embarrassment again, but tried to go along with the plan. After all, she was an FBI Agent. She had to prove herself if she wanted to be something more than a press liaison for Aaron Hotchner's team. She took Veronica's hand politely, her warm touch sending electric shocks across her skin. "I'm Veronica Maldonado. I understand you're here to look for a job at Mr. Garza's Model Agency?"

"That's right." Jennifer said, noticing that the brunette had a folder in her other hand. "To be a model has always been my dream, and Mr. Garza's agency is one of the best."

Veronica sat right next to JJ, and her knee _accidentally_ touched the other woman's leg.

JJ couldn't help but to feel her femininity _quivering_. Automatically, she moved away and squeezed her legs together, looking away.

She was angry with herself. She had never been like this. What was wrong with her?

Veronica didn't seem to notice Jennifer's embarrassment. She opened the folder and started to peruse it.

"You are 24 years old," the brunette said.

"Yes," JJ lied, according to the plan. She was already 26, but she still looked young and innocent. That was one of the main reasons why she was picked for this job.

"The age range for our models is between 18 and 25 years old. You understand that you're almost at the end of that range, do you?"

"Yes."

The knee touched again. This time JJ couldn't help but to bit her bottom lip, holding her breath. Seemingly unaware, Veronica left the folder on the coffee table, next to the unfinished drink.

"However, you are a natural blond," she said with a smile. "Mr. Garza prefers natural blonds and, believe it or not, in this industry they are quite difficult to find."

All of a sudden, Veronica reached for JJ's hair clip, opening it to allow her golden locks to cascade softly over her shoulders, framing her lovely face. JJ gasped and blushed. She couldn't help the brunette from running her hands through her hair repeatedly for a few moments, fluffing it. She just closed her eyes as she felt warm moisture staining her underwear. Her purse fell to the floor, but she didn't even notice.

"Oh Jenny… Can I call you Jenny? You are so beautiful."

JJ couldn't even utter a word. She just felt Veronica's silky hands, now running down her neck and shoulders, and bringing down the straps of her dress. She could sense the brunette getting closer, and suddenly felt her hot breath on her face.

She opened her eyes, to find the other woman just inches away from her.

"I am a girl, just like you…" the brunette whispered, playing _innocently_ with her hair. JJ's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest at any moment. Veronica's smell was enchanting. "Jenny… do you trust me?"

A wave of dizziness enveloped her.

"Y-yeah…" she barely managed to answer.

Then, Veronica held Jennifer's head with her hands, not to allow her a chance to escape, as her lips reached hers.

Surprised, JJ opened her eyes wide. She whimpered and tried to move away. She even tried to push the other one's shoulder with her hand… but in the end, she surrendered to the powerful kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as Veronica's sweet, warm tongue made its way through JJ's lips.

By now, the FBI agent was leaning on the sofa, with the other woman on top of her, their tongues playing together an exciting, dangerous game.

When Veronica broke the kiss, JJ couldn't help but to feel disappointed, almost on the verge of tears.

 _What's happening to me?_ She thought, and for a second she was scared.

But Veronica hadn't finished. In fact, this was just the start.

"I… I am…" Jennifer muttered, stupidly. "I…"

"I know," The brunette smiled, raising JJ's drink as in a toast and then taking a small sip. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Wh…"

The blond didn't have time to think about it. The other woman started to stroke her arms and shoulders _soothingly_ , and at some stage JJ found out that her dress had been pulled down below her chest, leaving her white lace strapless bra exposed.

And it wasn't going to stop there.

"Aw, you have such a good taste, Jenny. Your lingerie is beautiful."

Saying that, Veronica reached for the hooks at the back, undoing them to finally release JJ's exquisite breasts from their prison. As she did, they bounced freely. The young woman barely huffed when the garment disappeared from her sight, unable to do anything to stop it.

Next, the brunette proceeded to _attack_ her, mercilessly.

She bit, kissed, licked, stroked and squeezed every inch of the white skin on Jennifer's neck, shoulders and chest, mesmerizing her with her hot sweet breath and the proficiency of her hands, giving her goosebumps with the slightest touch. By the time she took on her pink nipples, they were already painfully erect. Veronica sucked them skilfully for a while, eliciting groans and gasps of pleasure from her _victim_.

JJ's legs opened on their own accord and her back arched, asking, begging for more.

And she was going to have it.

"What do we have here?" The brunette said and chuckled, rubbing with her finger the large wet spot on JJ's white panties. "You're a kinky girl."

"Please…" JJ whispered. She wasn't even looking at Veronica anymore. Her cheeks were flushed and her half-open eyes were staring vacantly, her hands grasping the sides of the sofa. "Please…"

"As you wish." The older woman smiled.

She pulled JJ's dress above her waist, now leaving her body exposed up to her belly button. Then, she took her delicate underwear away, and saw her opening _flapping hard_ as her juices overflowed her, dripping slowly down her butt.

"Please…" The blond moaned again, squirming with desire.

"Oh, Jenny… you don't know how delightful you are," Veronica said licking her lips, aroused by the young woman's helplessness. She put one large cushion on the floor and kneeled on it, placing herself between Jennifer's wide open legs and her palms on her inner thighs, to keep them apart. The blond was open like a rose and her pink bundle of pleasure was moist and erect. The brunette smiled, took a deep breath… and attacked JJ's clitoris with her warm, delicious tongue, enveloping it completely for moments, then rubbing it up and down, side to side and in little circles, basking in the ecstatic expression on her face, her smell, and her flavor.

JJ could feel the wet, warm orgasm building up and instinctively held her breath to make it stronger.

The sensation washed suddenly all over her, like a wave. She squealed feebly, as the jolts of pleasure increased for a few blissful, magic seconds and then subsided, leaving her breathless.

"You're so fucking hot…" Veronica moaned and pulled her own skirt up to be able to touch herself as she gave pleasure to the other. "So fucking, fucking hot…"

Then, she licked JJ's clitoris again, with the same strength she did before, at the same rhythm she was using to stimulate her own.

The blond was already sensitive from her previous orgasm. Knowing this, Veronica started to toy with her, stimulating her until she was almost there and then stopping, right before the climax, making her moan with desire and pain.

"Please… I need… I need to come…" she pleaded.

Then, the brunette stopped, yet again.

"We will." Veronica said as she started stroking herself harder, harder and faster. When she was about to come, she simply flicked JJ's clitoris with her tongue for a few seconds.

That was enough.

"Oh God… Oh God I'm gonna… I'm gonna c… ammhm…"

JJ's climax was so amazing, so hard and violent that a squirt of clear liquid came out of her with surprising strength, drenching her inner thighs, the sofa and Veronica's face. She thrashed for a few seconds with indescribable rapture and then collapsed, senseless.

That only served to make the brunette's orgasm stronger. She had to hold on to the sofa not to fall, as her climax left her breathless too.

When everything finished, Veronica stood up and straightened her skirt, which now was dirty with JJ's juices and her own.

She leant over the blissfully unconscious _victim_ and stroked her messy hair and sweaty face, cleaning with her thumb some drool on the side of her mouth, almost lovingly.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau… you're hired," She whispered into her ear. JJ didn't even stir.

Above them, a little camera hidden inside a crystal lamp had recorded every single detail of their passionate encounter.

Inside a surveillance room, the footage was being observed by a rich young man and his butler.

"The new enhanced drug worked perfectly, sir, if you allow me to say." the butler commented, looking at the screen with a crooked smile. "It acts very quickly by increasing the subjects' primal sexual instincts and removing their inhibitions."

"You mean it turns them into mindless sex slaves, craving for pleasure…" Alejandro Garza said, leaning back on his comfy chair. "Not yet. Agent Jareau will need more of it, but soon she'll be nothing more than a drooling mess, begging to be _possessed_."

"I thought you were going to get rid of her, sir."

"Not yet," Alejandro flashed a beautiful smile. "I like her. I decided to keep her as a pet for a while."

"But she's a fed. She'll bring all of them to your doors."

"Oh, don't worry about it. They can come as close as they want, it wouldn't be the first time. They've been trying to catch me for years. I am well beyond them. If I want, they will never find her. Now get the jet ready. We're taking our lovely guest for a vacation."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
